Tu amor es una mentira
by fashioOniztha
Summary: Te veías tan inocente, excepto por la culpa en tu voz cuando decías "te amo" ¿Cómo se sentía besarlo sabiendo que confiaba en ti?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephennie Meyer. Me basé un poco en la canción de "Your love is a lie" de Simple Plan (de ahí tomé el título xD ) pero la trama, esa si es producto de mis desvelos, espero les guste.**

-¡Hola! Estas llamando al departamento de Rosalie y Bella, por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono y nosotras nos comunicamos.

Genial, la contestadota… Otra vez. ¿Y donde estaba mi Alice? Según ella, iba a pasar la tarde en casa de Rose y Bella arreglándose las uñas y todas esas cosas propias de chicas que se me escapaban. Esto me resultaba de lo más extraño. Primero me llamaba para decirme que no podía ir al cine conmigo porque se iba de compras con Rosalie, luego encontraba una nota con las iniciales JW y un numero telefónico pero preferí dejarlo así, ahora me dice que pasará la tarde en case de dos chicas que ni siquiera están ahí. Algo extraño estaba pasando y no sabía que era… O más bien, no quería darme cuenta. Alice me estaba siendo infiel después de tres años de relación.

-¡Hola Jaz! Ya volví, la tarde de chicas fue genial.

- Eso es genial ¿y qué fue lo que hicieron?

- Nos arreglamos las uñas, mascarillas y nos exfoliamos, ya sabes, cosas de chicas. Estoy un poco cansada, tomaré una ducha y me iré a dormir.

Y con eso, Alice salió dando pequeños saltos al pasar. ¿De verdad creía que me tragaba ese cuento? Bien sabía que había estado en cualquier otro lado, pero no el departamento de Alice y Rosalie. Como era de esperarse, sus uñas, su cabello y su piel estaban perfectas, podría lucir tan inocente, si tan solo esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles no la delataran, como el hecho que ya no posaba sus grandes ojos grises en los míos, como el hecho que ahora sus besos me sabían como a papel, como el hecho que rara vez respondía al teléfono, como el que algunas piezas de su armario comenzaban a desaparecer (y curiosamente, eran las más pequeñas) o tal vez el que cada vez que "salía con Rose o Bella" se arreglaba un poquito más de lo realmente necesario. Podía ser realmente paciente, y fingir que no me daba cuenta de sus descuidos y deslices, pero si había un defecto que nunca he tenido es el ser tonto, y me hería que Alice lo pensara así. Esa noche, como siempre, me puse mi pijama y me recosté junto a Alice, pero ni siquiera rosé su piel al cobijarme, me daba asco el tan solo pensar que esa misma tarde había hecho sólo Dios sabe que obscenidades con otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se levantó temprano, se arregló y "se fue a la oficina" pero… ¿Por qué prefirió caminar con ese par de zapatillas en lugar de llevarse su auto? Esto era demasiado, decidí seguirla. La vi caminar un par de cuadras y en seguida un auto en color champagne se detuvo frente a ella, y de el bajó un chico digno de un comercial de Calvin Klein*, debía medir 1.85 aproximadamente, de cabello rubio claro, liso y ligeramente largo, con ojos azul celeste, y una sonrisa que me daban ganas de romper… "Espera, tranquilo Jasper… tal vez solo quedo de pasar por ella, Rosalie y Edward también lo hacen a veces…" Y el la besó con pasión ahí mismo... Pensé que ella reaccionaría apartándose de él, pero en lugar de ello, se estrechaba contra su cuerpo y le correspondía el beso de tal forma que uno se sentía hasta incómodo mirando, o tal vez lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera semejante conflicto de emociones… Furia, tristeza, decepción, asco, y por qué no decirlo… me sentía humillado.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon!- ¿No que no lo soltabas "mi vida"? Pero que sarcástico estaba sonando… Normalmente ya hubiera tratado de calmarme y empezaría a tratar de razonar, pero estaba tan fuera de mi mismo que mientras más hiriente sonaba mi voz, más complacido me sentía.

-J...Jas… Jasper… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Confirmando mis sospechas ¿Quién es tu "nuevo" novio, "mi cielo"?

-Allie, no entiendo nada… ¿quien es él?

-Es cierto, que grosería de mi parte no presentarme. Mi nombre es Jasper Withlock, y he sido novio de Alice por tres años, ¿Verdad "mi niña"?

-Me llamo James Williams, trabajo con Alice en Volterra Inc. Desde hace seis meses… Y salgo con ella desde hace cuatro. Ella nunca me mencionó que tenía novio, si lo hubiera sabido, nunca hubiera dejado a Victoria por ella.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir "querida?

-Yo no quería que…

-¿Qué esto sucediera? ¿Qué yo me enterara? ¿Lastimarme? Pues te tengo noticias "mi amor" Debiste considerar lo que hacías, y debiste ser muchísimo más cuidadosa. Lo sospecho desde hace tres meses, las llamadas de media noche mientras fingía dormir, tus salidas con Bella y Rose, la ropa que desaparecía de tu armario, jamás respondías al celular, cambiaste de número… y adivina qué… por supuesto que me lastimaste. Ve a la oficina, se les hace tarde. Y James… sólo te daré un consejo, piensa en ella, así como me hizo esto a mi después de tres años, te lo puede hacer a ti también.-

Y dejé a Alice hecho un mar de lágrimas a mitad de la calle y a James con una expresión de confusión tan patética que hasta pena ajena me daban. Regresé a mi departamento, recogí todas mis cosas y me fui dejándole solo una nota que decía:

"Alice:

Te veías tan inocente, excepto por la culpa en tu voz cuando decías "te amo" ¿Cómo se sentía besarlo sabiendo que confiaba en ti? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mi cuando él te tocaba? Mejor no malgastes tu aliento tratando de explicarlo, pudiste haberme mirado a los ojos para pretender todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé que tu amor es una mentira.

Te pediré de favor que no me busques más. Ya es mucho el daño que me has hecho. Sé feliz con él, y no le hagas lo mismo que a mí, se ve que es un buen chico.

Jasper."

**_Se que me tardo un poco en subir historias, pero me quedan 2 o 3 semanas de escuela, y lo están cargando tanto la mano con tareas y trabajos que hasta empiezo a alucinar la materia de economía. ¿Algún review para una fashioOniztha con ojeras? besos!_**

**_Paulina_**


End file.
